The University of Missouri-Columbia (MU) animal resource program supports animal-related biomedical research. From FY2001 to FY2006, extramural research expenditures increased from $87.7 to $103.1 million. As larger animal models (cats, dogs and swine) research increases at MU, adequate veterinary care must expand. Currently, the MU animal resource program has no dedicated veterinary diagnostic and intensive care space; research animals requiring diagnostic imaging are treated with client animals at MU's Veterinary Medical Teaching Hospital (VMTH). Research animals requiring intensive care are admitted to the VMTH's ICU. This arrangement provides adequate care but requires the co-mingling of research animals with client-owned animals. The increase in new and complex animal models of human disease necessitates dedicated veterinary diagnostic and treatment facilities in a biosecure environment. In December 2006, the MU Animal Care and Use Committee recognized the lack of veterinary diagnostic equipment, intensive care capabilities, and isolation space as a deficiency in the veterinary care program. MU has committed $250,000 to purchase veterinary equipment that will fit in existing space. This proposal requests funds to: 1) renovate space in the Laboratory Animal Center into a Centralized Veterinary Care Unit (CVCU), 2) purchase additional equipment needed for the CVCU that cannot be accommodated in the existing space, and 3) renovate a room for isolation of hospitalized animals. Additional minor renovations will enhance security and improve feed and bedding storage. [unreadable] [unreadable] PUBLIC HEALTH REVELANCE: Animals are used in biomedical research to model human diseases like cystic fibrosis and cardiovascular disease. This renovation improves veterinary care for these animals. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]